


【授翻/奇异铁】Of Cities and Keys/城市之钥

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Exasperated Stephen Strange, Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony从不轻易做事，Stephen从不会被爱人搞到头痛。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Of Cities and Keys/城市之钥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Cities and Keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839496) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：好吧，让我们告别有些焦虑的情节，回到可爱的小短篇上来？

为什么Stephen会觉得跟一个自尊心比银行账户里的钱还多的亿万富翁约会这件事是个好主意？他们正准备参加一个小型聚会，纽约的高级官员和复联成员都会出席，而他们会在那儿被授予城市之钥作为他们将人们从异星系外星人手中拯救了出来的感谢。这是个形式上的荣誉，但随着复仇者与政府关系的日益紧密，这种毫无意义的功能变得具有政治意味。Tony似乎并不在乎。他已经六次试图说服Stephen，他们不需要去；或者更直接地说来，是他不需要去。

“无论如何，城市之钥有什么意义呢？”Tony在他的衣柜里喊道，“城市好像又没有门。”

Stephen轻轻揉着自己的太阳穴，感到头开始痛了。“就像我已经告诉你的，它是英雄拯救城市的荣誉。就像是一个开放的邀请。“

Tony走了出来，身着漂亮的灰色西装，完美地与他的身材贴合，当然了，手里还拿着一条耀眼的红色领带。Stephen不得不强迫自己看着对方的脸，而不是他结实健壮线条很棒的身材。

“开放的邀请？！我就住在这儿！“Tony愤怒地举起双手。“我们拯救了世界，不仅仅是纽约。”

Stephen站起来，大步走过去抓住领带，把它绕在爱人的脖子上。他专注地替爱人打着领带，“不要纠结了Tony，装聋作哑对你来说一点都不可爱。”Tony气急败坏地说着开始想要脱身开去，直到看到Stephen因为双手的疼痛眉头直皱。

“对不起，”他低声说，一只手停在了他的腰间。Stephen转了转眼珠。

“你不用待很久，就只要接受奖励，握几下手，然后我们就可以逃走了。”

Tony蹙眉，举起手将Stephen刚刚打好的领带收紧。他望着Stephen眼睛，握住对方颤抖的双手温柔地亲吻了一下。“谢谢。”他笑了笑，“但我依然想建议选择跳过这个环节，队长可以替我出席。”

然后又回到了原点。“我知道你讨厌政治Tony，真的，但现在你的整个团队都依靠着你呢。你可以将此视作结盟，倘若将来有一天你需要些什么——”

“那我可以轻易买下来，或者让他们失业。”他打断了话头。

Strange扬了扬眉，“显然这是腐败的定义。”

“说得好像他们现在就没有一样。”Tony讥讽道。

好吧，绝对是头疼了，或者可能是偏头痛吧。Stephen通常会支持他跳过这一类活动，但他已经向团队成员们，特别是Peter，保证了他会让Tony出席。他亦从另一个角度理解了人们表达感激之情的必要性，即便是用这种愚蠢的方式。

Stephen闭上眼睛，呻吟着靠了回去，“Tony，我该怎样做才能让你做这件事啊？”

“嘿，”Tony突然变柔的声音让Stephen不由睁开眼低头看着自己的爱人，他的眼神很暖，脸上尽是某种温柔的表情，“只要告诉我这对你很重要。”

Stephen疲惫地看着他，所以圈套在这儿呢。

他嘴巴蜷起了弧度，“然后答应我你会加入复仇者。”

“哦，看在上帝的份上！不要这个Tony，我们已经讨论过了！“

“是的，但我们从来没达成一致——”

“闭嘴，那我就自己去，然后告诉所有复仇者你决定去脱衣舞俱乐部而不是这里。”

Stephen转过身，将召唤出来的晚礼服穿上了身，然后开始朝门口走去，却被拽住了胳膊，被迫转回面向笑嘻嘻的Tony。“我开玩笑呢亲爱的，我不会让你一个人去的，尤其是你还把晚礼服穿得那么好看。”他的眼神美滋滋地瞟向爱人身上的套装，而Stephen翻了个白眼。

“来吧，我们要迟到了，我不想在派对中途开个传送门进去。”

他们朝门走去，Tony的脸上露出了戏谑的笑容。“你觉得我能说服市长用我的名字来重新命名城市吗？反正差不多我已经拥有了城市的大部分了，那可比什么钥匙要好多啦。”

Stephen觉得自己今晚得喝上一杯。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：哈哈完毕！这次是真的短。  
> 希望你们喜欢它，感谢所有的反馈:)


End file.
